1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a digital broadcast recorder and a method for recording a digital broadcast, and more particularly, to a digital broadcast recorder and a method for recording a digital broadcast, which record a program change location when the digital broadcast is recorded, inform a user of the recorded program change location when the recorded digital broadcast is edited, and allow the user to easily edit the recorded digital broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, digital broadcast technology has been rapidly developed in many countries throughout the world. Digital broadcasting is a broadcast scheme for compressing a television (TV) signal into a digital signal, and transmitting the compressed digital signal to a plurality of TV viewers. A conventional analog TV broadcast must load only one video or image signal in a single broadcast signal, and must transmit a voice or audio signal via the other broadcast signal. However, the digital broadcast can load a plurality of video signals or a plurality of audio signals in such a single broadcast signal, does not deteriorate a signal quality even though the video and audio signals are compressed, and can establish a plurality of channels in a frequency band of a single channel.
The digital broadcast provides a digital broadcast receiver for receiving a digital broadcast signal (e.g., a digital TV, a set-top box, and a Personal Video Recorder (PVR), etc.) with an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) service for displaying program schedules of individual channels. Therefore, the above-mentioned digital broadcast receiver extracts schedule information from the received digital broadcast signal, and displays the extracted schedule information to a user. If the user selects a desired channel, the digital broadcast receiver is tuned to the selected channel. Also, when the digital broadcast is recorded in a digital broadcast recorder (e.g., a Blu-ray Disc (BD) recorder), the user recognizes a broadcast time of a desired program to be reserved using the EPG service, and establishes a general recording or a reserved recording of the desired program.
However, where a plurality of programs are simultaneously recorded in the conventional digital broadcast recorder and are then edited by the user, the conventional digital broadcast recorder cannot easily search for start and end locations of a desired program to be deleted from among the programs, resulting in the occurrences of both unnecessary time consumption and greater inconvenience during the edition process of the programs. In order to obviate the above-mentioned problems, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-153191 has disclosed a method for indicating a variety of marks on a recorded image upon receiving a desired mark signal from a user during the recording time of the image, and editing the recorded image by referring to the marks. However, the method shown in Japanese Patent Laid-open No 2003-153191 has a disadvantage in that the user must continuously enter a mark signal, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.